


Fight with me, Gallagher

by Violet_Quaileggs



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Zombie Apocalypse, TWD AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Quaileggs/pseuds/Violet_Quaileggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gallaghers and the Milkoviches' lives weren't what you call a luxury. But when a mysterious plague hit, it got even tougher as they had to survive their way through the new fallen world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Holy.... Holy sh.... Fuck! " A few mumbles came out of Mickey's panting breath. He sobbed as he wiped those sweat and tears off of his face with his trembling hand. His head was spinning. Everthing was spinning. He did not know what to feel that moment. He has hate Terry's gut since he could remember for those bruises and scar his dad given to him and his siblings.

He still remember that night when Mandy cried her eyes out while picking up broken bottle pieces on the kitchen floor with blood dripping from her lips. She was only 8 for fucks sake. What the fuck could an 8-year-old done to get beaten? He kneeled down next to her, handed her a napkin, holded her colse to his heart, messed with her hair a little, said it's gonna be ok. He could have sworn if Terry still in the room at that moment, he would have kill him (or atleast tried to kill him because he was still a kid so he couldn't do much damage anyway) Still, he's scared, afraid of what Terry would do to them if he ever dare to talk back or raise a fist. So his murder plot keep on brewing, never once done or succeed. Until now...

Mickey was still sitting on the living room floor, back leaned against the sofa, face looking pales as fuck, for he was sitting in front of his dad's lifeless body. He was visibly shaking when he stood up and back away from the bloody mess. He let go of the blood-covered hammer and start to cry. He hunched down, hands on knees, crying, painting, panicking. Then his cry turned into a sort of laughter, he giggled a bit before stand up straight and stroke back his hair with a seriously confused face. He reeled around for a while and then he ran outside for his car. He quickly started the engine and drove the fuck outta there with no regrets, just questions

He drove away from his house while the memories kept coming back as well as his confusion. His dad was an agressive, gruff, insolent son of a bicth who beat up his children, we all know that, but this time, it's different, _completely_ different. When Mickey came home from "work" at noon, Terry was still lying on his face in his bedroom, probably since last night bar drinking contest. Mickey didn't give a shit, as long as Terry could keep his mouth shut, Mickey's happy. So he just sat down on the couch, beer on one hand, cigarette on the other. Half through the dumb show on TV he'd never seen before when he heard a groan from behind him. He knew it was Terry so he kept his eyes glued on the TV screen while waiting for the usual daily greeting: "Got any fucking beer left?" But today he didn't hear anything from the man but husky groans and moans. Mickey seemed concern so he turn his head back, checking on his fuckhead of a dad.

"Woah. Shit. You ok? The fuck happened to you?" - Mickey both suprise and worried ask that paled-ass person limping towards him.

Mickey got off the couch, walked to him. Once he got close enough, he instantly jumped away quickly as if he just got burnt. He shouted some curse word as he looked into those souless eyes, it's all white now, the fucking pupils are gone! Terry raised his arms and grapped a hold of Mickey's shoulders. Mickey tripped and fell back with the lump of meat fell on top of him. The old man snarled some inhuman sounds as he showed his sharp teeth and tried to bite Mickey's neck. Fuck! This is definietly not Terry. He would punch or kick or headbud, never did he bite. Who is this? What is this?

Mickey's hands instinctively wound up around the man's throat. But his choking became effortless for the man - or should I say, the thing- wasn't even fucking breathing at all. Its skin was cold and it smelled like rotten meat. The thing above him is a dead body walking, not a human, not Terry. Mickey somehow mangaged to reach over a hammer under the couch in his panic trance and began relentlessly bash it to the thing's head. Blood splashed everywhere, over his face and body as its skull cracked open. It finally stopped squirming and snarling and trying to take a bite of Mickey after its head was mashed into a big messy gulp of rotten brains and blood. 

What the fuck is happening?

 

 

.


	2. Chapter 2

Mickey's hand kept shaking all the way to Mandy's school. He grinded his teeth, dug his nails into the leather covering of the wheel but those images were still stuck in his head, how blood was dripping from the corner of his dad's mouth, how lifeless those eyes were, how he tried to strangle the monster but wouldn't affect it, not one bit. And especially how he grapped the hammer and start swinging at his dad. How blood splashed all over him, all over his face and body. 

The sirens from police cars suddenly rang like bell, making Mickey snapped out of it. He took a look at himself, seeing that he was still covered in blood. He quickly striped out of his outfit, grapped a dirty ass t-shirt under the car seat and put in on. He rolled the bloody clothes up and shove it down that same seat. His eyes looked out of the window to see at least half a dozen police trunks rushing their way towards the opposite direction of where Mickey was heading, towards where he just ran away from. He started to get anxious and step on it. In a flash, he was already at Mandy's school. He pulled her out of the crappy public school into his car and drove away. He explained to her what happened frantically so all he got in return was a crying girl next to him, throwing f bombs, terrified, clearly disoriented, just like him before, hell, he probably still was. 

He wanted to comfort her but he had to get them outta there first. Mandy was now curled up into a ball of fear and unsureness. Her eyes were as red as those night their dad hit her, thinking about that made her feels angry but not for long before those mystery questions popped up in her head "Why is he like that? What is he? When did this happen? Were he still in there when Mickey...?" Her brain gone overload and she fell asleep. Mickey looked over his little sis, gave her a smile before looking back at the road with dread in his eyes. 

On their way out of the state, a lot of cars and trucks overtook him, dashed through him, all seemed very eager to leave their shitty neighborhood. He even regconized some of the trunks, it seemed to be one of his dealers vehicle, and one had got to be Johnny Lou's family van. He would have known because he came to Johnny's house more often than he goes to school to pick up their debts.

All of the vehicle traveling on this old, broken highway appeared to be all from his ghetto neighborhood because the rich fucks would never ruin their motherfucking Benzs and Ferraris on this kind of dirt road even if they were having a gun poiting at their heads. Mickey wondered why all the thugs and thieves from the hood are running like hell out of there and before he could think of an explanation, he heard a loud crash up ahead the road, followed suited by the sound of people screaming. 

He slowed down his car when passing the smoldering van lying on its back with blood all over the van's doors and windows. His eyes were still glued to the jacked-up car with fire buring low within when he heard a loud groans besides him. He turned back his head to see a person, or a Thing knocking its head on his car's window. That thing looked just like his dad, with the white eyes and blood all over but this one is worst because its whole body was covered in blood and... guts. He silently gasped as he saw a dead, bloody mess of a body lying on the road, further away. Some of "them" gathered around the body, munching on the poor guy's flesh. They snarled inhumanly and showed their teeth, jammed with flesh while dripping with fresh blood. Mickey gulped nervously as he shook his head and stepped on the gas paddle , he ran pass the creauture and drove like hell. He could see from his rear mirror other vehicles was dashing through the wreck just like him, all terrified. He looked out his window again and saw a long trail of bloody handprints smeared all over his window and down the car's door.

 He had never been more confused and scared.  

 


	3. Chapter 3

Mandy woke up from her brief tiring nap, her small escpae from reality to see her brother intensed face expression staring out the road with his knuckles white from the hard grip he had had on the wheel.

"Hey, you okay there? What---" - Before she could finish her sentence, she saw pass through him on his side's window

"Is that.. a handprint? Whose is that?" - She asked. She tried to sound calm because it was her family's tradition to be full of violence. She once ran over that bitch Karen and had her wind shield broken and blood all over the hood for fucks sake but now her heart was pounding hard because she knew that what was going on was far more violent than what she had experienced in her life.

"It's those thing's.. Those... monsters' " - Mickey answered shakily with a sigh before stroking his face, trying to stroke away the fear but it was of course no use. Mandy let out a long sigh, eyes wide opened in worry as she combed back her hair, digging her black nails into her own scalp.

The car fell into uncomfortable, gut wrenching silence as the two siblings drowned themselves in their own thoughts. The reacurring questions once again resurfaced and got them even more scared and curious. What was going on? What were those things? Why did that happen? How did that happen? How could they fight back? How could they prevent it from happening again? Mickey wanted to scream because of how frustated he was from the goddamn situation. He hated being in the unknown because that meant he couldn't control it. He couldn't control what he didn't know, and that fact infuriated him. 

Suddenly, they were violently snapped out of their suffocating thoughts as Mickey hit the break, hard. The car tires dragged themselves on the road and let out a loud skreek. Mickey and Mandy were snapped forward, luckily they'd got their seatbelts on. Mandy was about to scream at her brother for hitting the brake too fucking hard when she shut up instantly from the sight before them.

 

It was chaos

 

Their pupils dialated to keep up with what happening infront of them. His eyes followed each and everyone of the people in the chaotic mayhem for a split second before gazing onto the next one. His heart raced like he was going to die because he probably was

There were atleast half a dozen cars and trucks jammed up together, forming a row across the old highroad, and god knows what else was going on behind the row. Everthing before their eyes was damaged, glasses were shattered, doors and hoods were dented badly, some had smoke coming out of them, some were on fire. Running around the ruins were people, screaming, crying... fighting. Fighting those things. Mandy let out a cry as she saw one of them tore that woman stomach out, blood sprayed out of her like fucking water fountain while the creature dug its face into the stream and ripped her flesh out with its teeth. 

Mickey suddenly snapped out of it, grapped his gun on the backseat and charged out. Mandy cried out, tried to stop her brother but it was no use, he had lock her from the outside. She banged on the glass with her hands while he kept walking towards the mess with a rifle in his hand

 

Mickey was not who you usually call a hero.. actually he was the exact opposite of what being a hero was. He cared for no one but him and his siblings, he robbed people, he bullied them, every fucking one was afraid of him in highschool, even the teachers. But today something changed in him. Killing somebody really changes you, and not just anybody, your dad. He hated the old drunk fuck with every fiber on his body for every horrible things he'd done but he also hated losts, all tough guy as he was, what hurted him the most was lost. Their mom died on them so he made sure his bros and sis would never lose anyone ever again. But he broke that promise with the incident with their dad so now what he was doing was probably a redemption... or maybe a favor, for he doesn't want any one to lose anybody.

BAM! He shot the fucker that was eating off that poor woman belly. KABLAM! Another one on the left of him gets blown away trying to sneek a taste. His shooting spree came to a hault when a redheaded boy fell on his ass from about 5 feet away with a Thing graping his arm, he was yelling at another boy when one of them walked slowly toward him and the kid he was holding. 

"Shit! Fuck! Lip, careful!" - He yelped while struggling to prevent the Thing from biting his forearm. BAM! Mickey shot the monster from afar without a second thought then ran to the redhead. He used the buttstock of his gun to knock the Thing off the boy. The Thing fell on its back as Mickey furiously slammed the stock down onto its head, again and again till its skull cracked open. 

He leaned back to take a breather when he acidentally made eye contact with the redhead. The kid gave him a too bright grateful smirk before he started sreaming again 

"Fiona! Duck!" He shot the thing closing at the brunette woman by a packed car further away.

"Shit! We gotta get out of here! Carl, stop fucking around!" - He shouted as he ran pass Mickey to get to his family. 

"Oh. And thanks" - He shouted back at Mickey before knocking another Thing out then gathered his family up and drove away.

Mickey was still breathing heavily when he looked around for another Thing. He saw nothing but the ruins from before, dead bodies and a few more vehicles driving toward the mess just to have him give them the gesture signing they should turn the fuck back, and they thankfully did. Mandy was still in the car screaming at him but the glass was pretty sound proof so he just carried on checking around the road. Mickey trembled as he climbed up the broken cars to see behind the row of wrecks. 

And "Fuck no" was the only thing popped up in his head.

Ot was a fucking sea of burning vehicles, row after row after rows of damaged along the highway, smashed cars along with what Mickey was afraid of, those things. All of them were those monsters, no sign of human being, only explanation was that they'd become the next snack pack for the fuckers or they'd already become them, neither of the two scenarios sounded promising. 200, 300 maybe even more of the cars were wrecked as those things wandered around. Mickey wiped away his sweat and jumped off the wrecked cars. He ran towards Mandy and hopped into his seat. He drove away from the ruins with terror and shock in his eyes while Mandy was nagging and screaming with anger and worry beside him. 

Mickey didn't listen, he just drove, and never looked back.


	4. Chapter 4

"LOOK AT ME!!" - Mandy squeeled into his ears making him return back to earth

"The fuck was that back there?" - She questioned him with anger written in her looks but also there was worry. 

"A lot. A lot happened" He was still numb but at least he had found his voice. He looked out the window to see people rushing out of the city just like he did. He stopped his car abruptly and jumped off. 

"GO BACK! Shits is going on over there. Don't... Don't go there if you wanna live" - He climbed on his car roof and advised the poor fuckers with pain in his voice. 

"What shit? What happened? What? Why? How?" - Questions after questions came at him.

"Car crash. Dead people. Dead... things. Hundreds of them. Maybe more. I don't fucking know but the highway is blocked and we can't get out. And I suggest you should turn back instead of dying in the wreckage ahead. That's all I'm saying" - He answered tiredly before getting in his car and drove off

After driving for a few minutes back into their ghetto, he comforted his sister: "It's OK. I'll get us outta here" 

"I don't think we can run from this" - She upsettingly muttered back 

"Of course we can. There are other ways out of the city. Other highways and trains and shits" 

"I ain't talking about the transportation" - She sadly replied before looking at him with her sorrowful puppy dog eyes. He knew what she was talking about so he just kept silent, frowned slightly, eyes staring out to the road

They again didn't talk all the way to the town. Mandy just curled up into a ball on her seat while he severely stared out the chaotic road with tons of cars running toward the wreckage he had left, along side him was a few cars that took his advise from earlier and turn the fuck back

 

5 minutes later, they were already at Kash and Grab grocery store, which mean they were "home". But they did not feel warm and cozy at all, just deadly coldness that could break naked skin. And the sight wasn't any better, those things wandered all around, feasting off bodies on the cool road. They shivered at the sight before driving off. 

"Holy shit" - Mandy whispered under her breath when seeing the neighborhood's main road. Flyers were everywhere, those white pieces of wood were stuck to the houses' walls, lying on the ground near the bodies, getting trampled on by those things, drifting along with the winter breeze.

Mickey took a look around from inside the car to make sure there are few of the thing, he noticed there are only about 4 or 5 of them limping around far away so he quickly hopped off, grapped one of the paper and jumped back on. He handed it to Mandy and waited for her to read it. 

"F..Fuck" - She both sighed and sweared frustratedly 

" What? What?" 

" There is some kind of virus or disease or some shit roaming. It's appear to affect people, turning them into.." - She explained as she pointed at those thing outside.

Mickey let out a long exhale while leaning back in his seat, running his tattooed fingers into his sweaty hair

"And the fucking electricity is out" - She continued reading the paper, adding some of her own colorful adjective. Mickey muttered some extra f bombs. 

"There... there is some sort of shelter the lower south side of the neighborhood. They have food and medical supplies" - She doubtfully informed her brother

"Well shit, it's our only hope" - Mickey sighed as he had no other choice. He reached for his rifle and shotgun, check the ammo, the trigger before tugged it under his leg and giving Mandy the other one, for he was expecting shits to hit


	5. Chapter 5

Mandy kept reading the piece of paper carefully over and over again on their way to the shelter, so cautiously that she could practically drill a hole into the piece of wood with her burning eyes. Mickey on the other hand was quite relief because it was one heck of a day and he just wanted some place to lay his head and get some sleep without having to see the sight or smell the stench of his father's rotting body on the living room floor. But along side with that shred of consolation, he felt worried, worried that this "shelter" may not be as safe as it sounded, may not be what it said, he was doubting everything. All the way to the shelter, he kept stroking his hair back, rubbing his face, scraching his hairless chin in worry and discomfort. Mandy's emotion was also messed up. She wasn't sure what to feel right now so she just kept staring into the paper, reading it again and again. 

Moments like this was kinda soothing, just him and her, on an unplanned, unexpected road trip, dashing through the almost emty highway, with the sun shining grimly upon them . But it also freaked them out, for they feel lonely, as if they had no one beside them to fight those monster. At that moment, they could not be more afraid of the darkness soon to come. 

 

Just when Mickey thought he would suffocate from those dreading thoughts, they had arrived to their destination. Sun was setting, casting a dim yellowish lighting onto the hospital building and its surroundings. The place was packed with vehicles, most of them were broken, shattered and covered in blood and gore, some motherfuckers probably ran 't _hose'_  motherfuckers over, Mickey assumed. There was a path, still, leading to the entrance of this makeshift shelter for the survivors. There was fences surrounded it, poorly made but they looked like they could hold. For a little while. Mickey drove them through the rows of cars and through the hospital gate. He slowed down when a couple of military guys in uniforms waved their hands, gesturing him to put the car in park at some random spot of the packed area. 

"Here we go" - With a heavy sigh, Mickey muttered. He grapped the rifle under his seat and pushed the car door open and stepped off with Mandy follwed suited by.

"Is there any injuries that needs to be managed sir?" - One of the soldiers asked them. "They don't like to waste any time pulling fucking small talks, do they? Good" - Mickey thought to himself 

"No. We're fine" - He said, purposely not giving away any information he felt uneeded because he still wasn't sure if he should put his faith into the place. The guy nodded as he pointed to the hospital main entrance. 

"Well then, just get in there and settle in for the night, Anthony will tell you what to do" 

Mickey nodded back as he trudged towards the direction with his grip on the rifle tight. Mandy and him passed some more military men on their way from the "parking lot" (or whatever that area was) to the main door. Police and anything govermental are the mortal enemy of southsiders but with these guys here, they felt rather safe. Not that they needed any fucking protection, they just figured if shit hit, those guys will take the first bite, literally.

Pushing the door open, they entered the place. And well, there's only two words to desrcibe it: crack house. Stains, blood, shits, wreckage all over the place, on the wall, on the floor. The people was also messed up like Mickey and Mandy were, their clothes were dirty, drenched with blood, their expressions pained and sorrowful. People who could still walk looked tired and sad as fuck while a few other ones were lying on the floor, agonizing in pain from whatever the fuck they were going through. The pair of siblings carefully walked through the messy hallway, they took glances into the hospital rooms and found them occupied with more agonizing poor fuckers, who seemed worse than the other ones out on the hallway, considering the fact that they got a privellege of a bed. This reminded Mickey too much of the times he went looking for the piece of shit he called dad when he disappeared for a few weeks. 

"Hey, didn't see you coming in. It's too busy here. I'm Anthony" - A blonde haired tall guy popped out from behind them as he introduced himself tiredly with a fake smile on his face. Mickey took a step back as he contemplated on raising his gun because one, you don't sneak up on a Milkovich, and two, if you're smiling in this fucked up situation, there's clearly something even more fucked up about you, Mickey thought. After thoroughly eyeing the scrawny guy up and down, he nodded

"Yeah. Um where can we settle in?" He himself also didn't like to beat around any bushes as Anthony was taken back by his bluntness. The blonde immediately dropped his act as well as his fake-ass smile as he pointed down the hallway with a tired expression

"The cafeteria is down there. This upper area is packed so you gonna have to settle in there. Dinner will be served at 6pm. Sorry if there's no fluffy pillows and king sized beds for you folks but as you can see, we've got shit" - He said with frustation and sarcasm dripping from the last part. He looked so fucking tired of this whole volunteer shit, at least he was still sane enough to keep up with it and all that had been happening. Without a word, Mickey huffed out and turned his heels to go to the direction directed. Mandy however was more considerate as she stuck around to say a quick "Thanks" to the poor guy. 

The cafeteria was also as shitty and messed up but it was indeed less crowded than the last place. Mickey quickly found a spot by the corner of the room, less human contact that way, for him and Mandy. He walked past some more survivors scattered around the place anf threw himself onto the floor since all the tables and chairs had been occupied or damaged or used as surgical table. The black haired girl sat down by his side and sighed deeply. She laid the shotgun he handed her down and occupied her hands with her face as she rubbed it tiredly. 

Mickey fished out a pack of ciggs from his pocket and lit one up, he was amazed by how long he had struggle through the day without the nicotine in his system. Sucking on the butt of the beautiful poisonous stick, he let the numbing, high feeling of it coursed through his veins, ran through all the shits and worry he carried today, hopefully pushing them out along with the smoke. Mandy also wanted some of the relief as she snatched the cigg from his lips and took a deep hit. Shit, they wished they had some pot right there, would have end the fucked up day perfectly with being fucked up by marijuana, sounds like a dream huh?

 

 

Well, the day hadn't end yet

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being out for so long. I didn't abandon the fic, I just got writer's block and then something called laziness and procrastination hit and then there was final exam and all that. So yeah., here it is, enjoy

Columns of smoke rose with their breath, bringing peace to their soul. Reality finally set into their heads as Mandy let out a shaky sigh. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes but she was a Milkovich, she could bite it down. Mickey, being the perceptive fucker he was but afraid to show, noticed it and wrapped his arm around his lil sis' shoulder. They didn't normally hug or have physical contacts that wasn't to inflect pain on the other, but now, this was what they both needed. Mandy laid her head on her brother shoulder and closed her eyes. Mickey flicked the butt of his cigarette away as he held her closer. 

The atmosphere was sickening with the taint smell of blood, shit and body odor but they felt contented, they felt safe for the first time that day. 

Mickey sighed as he let her go and stood up. He answered her before she could even form a word

"Just taking a leak. I'll be right back. Holler if anything happens alright?" Mandy nodded silently and her hand found its way around the rifle by her leg. That assured Mickey about his sister's ability to protect herself and he left to take a piss and maybe to scope the place out a little. He squeazed his way through a few people as some was slumped down in defeat and a small group of people gathered around a middle aged woman crying on top of an ill looking man. Mickey looked pass it because he had seen a handful of sick, injured fucks lying around, so this one shouldn't be any different. Or was it? His eyes widened as he spotted a big red stain of red on the man's shirt. Maybe he was stabbed, but Mickey was pretty fucking sure that he saw some type of bite marks underneath the thin layer of clothing. What if the man was bitten? Would he turn into one of the Things? What if --

"Fuck" - Mickey muttered lowly as he bumped into someone. He was about to give the guy a piece of his mind (although he was the one at fault for letting his mind wander while walking without looking) when he saw who he bumped into. That fiery redness couldn't be mistaken elsewhere even if you wanted to. The fucker must had been 6 feet tall because Mickey had to tilt his head up a little just to glare at him. The redhead's eyes widened as he realised Mickey

"Hey! It's you" - The kid said with a tired smile, everyone seemed tired at this point, can't blame them really. Mickey nodded at him with a forced smirk of his own.

"I didn't catch your name back there with the fighting and the screaming and the... undead shit" - He said

"Uh yeah, Mickey" - He said simply. Trust wasn't what you can easily give away like food samples in the supermarket when you're living in the southside, or now, appearently, the apocalypse.

"Nice to meet you. Ian. Gallagher" - Ian greeted before sticking his hand out. Mickey glared at it with one brow raised

"Yeah sure whatever.... 'Gallagher' " - He dissmissed the gesture and glared at the redhead annoyedly

"Mind movin' out of the way? Got a place to be" - Mickey retored upsettingly making the kid chuckle. He was quite suprised for there were few ever found his rudeness amusing. Ian nodded as he moved aside to make way for the brunette. He called over to Mickey after he had passed him

"And thanks again for helping me out back there" Mickey felt weirded out by his friendliness and overly kindness but he nodded at him anyway in acceptance and turned a corner to the bathroom. After emptying his bladder, he returned to his sister. She was still curled up into a ball in the corner of the room, not weakly but rather defensively, like an armadillo ready strike if shit decided to hit. He passed the group of people again and this time he took a closer look at the ill man. He looked ill alright, like many others, nothing special but Mickey still couldn't shake the feeling that the man may become a liability. He ignored his guts because he couldn't do anything about it anyway, since the man had his whole weeping family around to protect his rotting ass. Mickey saw the redhead, Ian, with his family, kids, adults and teenagers, all huddled up together in another corner of the room. They looked close, intimate, like they would kill and die for each other, an emotional luxury the Milkoviches had never possesed. He had Mandy though, and she had him. 

" 'Bout time you come back" - The girl muttered crankily when she caught sight of her brother. He flipped her the bird with a smirk

"What? Did you miss me?" - He sat down by her and put her in a headlock, further messing up her hair. She swatted at him and unlocked herself. They stuck close to each other's sides afterward, something they didn't normally do but you can make some exception for the apocalypse

 

*

 

"Please stand in line, everyone. You will get your food, we promise" - The voluntary helpers of the shelter ordered as they brought out few crates of  bread and a big pot filled with soup. That was enough calories, not really an all-you-can-eat buffet party but the people weren't complaining. A few assholes did complain though, but they still had to accept the poor meal or they'd starve to death. Good riddance really

"Mands, wake up. Dinner time" - Mickey nudged the girl snoozing on his shoulder awake. She blinked to adjust with the dim light of the hospital cafeteria while rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"You drooled all over me, skank" - Mickey teased her, he knew how much they could use some comic relief. Mandy frowned as she wiped her mouth and was about to snap back when Mickey stood up and began walking

"Wait here, I'll get the food" He went and waited in line like a civalized person and finally got his food. He returned to her and handed her the plastic bowl of bean soup and a slice of bread. She eyed it disappointedly but quickly devoured the meal from her hunger. They didn't feel full, not even remotely, but it would do for now. They sat side by side in the suffocating, slight mayhem of the place as the sun were now no where to be seen.

 

All of the sudden, pitch black. The light was turned off, or maybe cut off, the room and the whole area surrounding were drown in the pit of darkness. And then, the panicking happened. A few low skreeks, cries echooed in the dark of night. Children squealing, adults grunting, conplaining, murmuring.

"Eveyone, calm down. Please calm down. It's the electricity. Our spare tank ran out, we're terribly sorry, but we can no longer mantain electricial power" - One volunteer annouced nervously as another wave of complaints came his way

"For fucks sake"

"Perfect, now we gonna be eaten by those things in the dark"

"Could you stop it? You scaring my kids"

"Let her hear it. We're all going die kiddo. All of us"

"Stop!"

The cafeteria now were echooing with arguements and dispute. Their arguements were complete and utter fucking bullshit so Mickey knew they were just frustated, confused and, most likely, scared so they just wanted to take it out on something, someone, didn't matter who or about what. He let out a tired sigh with a sarcastic smirk

"Dinner and a show, couldn't ask for more" Mandy sent him a glare as she chuckled along. She combed back her hair with a sigh. Can this night be any longer? 

 

"Johnny! No! Wake up! No no no please wake up" -The agonizing cries of a woman from across the room caught their attention. Mickey looked over to see the group with an ill man from earlier was clearly upset, some of them pacing around, other sobbed silently, the woman cried the loudest. From what he saw , Micley assumed, the man- her husband- had just died, and now the group had went into the stages of grief. 

Grief. That word suited perfectly to their situation, everything they had experienced, seen, and done, the word "grief" seemed to sum the day up pretty fucking well. 

 

The next two hours was the same, the air was still hard to breath, the surrounding was still icky and unsafe, the buzzing sound of people chattering tiredly, anxiously filled the dead silence of the night.

That was until they heard gun shots. The blaring sound of AKs and MP5s tore through the air. They heard shouting, probably the military men outside. Shit went down. Fuck

"What's going on?"

"Are we under attack?"

"Did those Things get it?"

"Shit"

"Fuck"

The cafeteria or maybe even the whole hospital shelter went into chaos as the people felt worried, confused, afraid. Some even bolted out of the place, unsured of its safeness. And to be honest, Mickey was contemplating on leaving also. He knew this place was not secured. 

More people left the dining room as Mickey also helped Mandy up to get the fuck out when a shout erupted

"Johnny? Oh my god! Johnny!" - The woman with the group from earlier exclaimed, sucessfully catching people's attention. The members of their group huffed out breath they were holding as they witnessed in awe as the man sturred on the ground.

"Wait. He's dead. I checked the pulse. How could he--" - One of the young man of the group said in disbelief but got interupted by the woman

"Maybe you missed it. Our Johnny is still alive right here. He's-- AAAAHHHH" - The woman screamed in pain as her husband, or whats left of him, took a bite out of her forearm. Her skin was ripped and blood squirted out of the gash. The Thing that was once known as Johnny climbed onto the woman's body as it ripped at her throat. Blood sprayed from there like a fountain while their group cried out

Right then and there, hell broke loose. People started panicking. Children cried as adluts scurried out of the room in horror. The blaring sound of gun fires still continued outside now was accompanied with people shouting, crying, running caused a chaotic scene. They were trampling on each other to get out of the unsafe zone. Mickey shielded Mandy from the commotion as they squeezed their way through the crowd, careful not to fall down becuase right now if you did, you'll get trampled to death by panicked people. The siblings and a few more people were pushing the back door open when it was barged in by a soldier. He was covered in blood with a gun in his weak arms. He shut the door and leaned back against the door as it jolted and there was growling, grumbling sound from the other side.

"There's too many of them. We-- " Another jolt interupted him as the Things got more eager for some meat. The soldier shook his head sorrowly as they realized they were trapped. But before they could think of a plan, a man glanced back to "Johnny" as it feasted on the woman with blood dripping from its jaw and he freaked with his brain not working straight

"We gotta get out!" - He pushed the soldier aside and opened the back door. 

"Wai-- " - Before he could finish the word, Mickey was sprayed with the idiotic man's blood when the Things tore his throats at his artery. They came flooding in, some of them stopped by to dine on the man squriming body, the others went for the smarter meat. Weapons were out and it was open fire. There were more dead ones than they could count, and they definitely didn't have enough bullets but they were surrounded and there was no other choice. Mickey started shooting at them with his gun, supported him was Mandy as she unloaded her shotgun on the things. They have finally been able to create a clear path to get to the other side of the hospital, through the entrance of the cafteria. Mandy was slowly backing away towards that entrance by Mickey's instruction

Suddenly, she was grapped. She yelped as "Johnny" snarled at her, wanting to take a bite at her arm, they struggled and her gun fell off her hand. She cried desperately for Mickey's help but he was occupied by the herd surrounding him. The Thing was inches away from Mandy's face as she gave all her stregth to push it away. Its jaws kept snapping at her, biting into air but it was going for the meat. When it felt like it was 1 inch away from ripping her face off, a knife went into its skull as it dropped dead, or maybe more dead than before. Mandy huffed out a long breath as she collected herself from the trauma. And there stood her hero, tall, lanky with a fiery top. She was about to thank him when he shouted

"Watch out!" A Thing came at her from behind but he was quick to notice as he stabbed it right in the forehead. They continued fighting those things off, now that they'd run out of ammo, they settled for much more close up action with knifes and daggers. The rest of the survivors helped each other out as they gradually made their way towards the front exit. 

"Alright, go go go" - The soldier said as soon as he saw a clear path for all of them to escape, they darted out of the cafteria and closed the door behind them, securing it with a pipe. With 30 seconds of relief they just fought so hard to gain, Mickey finally noticed the few survivors that were with him: the soldier now his uniform had been torn and covered in blood, one middled age man with his grip on the baseball bat tight, three young males with Colts and Smiths & Wessons in their hands, two trembling women, a teenage girl that looked weak at first but she got that stern look in her eyes, you just knew she had gone through some shit, not to mention the confident way she held her 9mm Wealther. And then there was the redhead. Ian, he believed, was wrapping his arm around a boy's shoulder with a black kid in his arms. 

"We gotta go" - Mandy whispered tiredly while the door was jolting like crazy behind them. The people sighed and nodded because what choice did they have. They continued their path. lashing off more Things that crossed them and slowly made their way to the entrance. A gander at the "parking lot" struck them with the realization that this was the end, this was their life now, the life that filled with dead ones, and undead ones, the life that was drenched in blood, the life that was shattered and broken much like the vehicle lying around. _This was the end of the world._

Reality didn't give them much time to process it all before the pipe broke. The Things flooded out slowly and after them. They continued. Fought more of them off their way and got on the still running cars and trucks. They didn't dicuss it but they know they had to rely on each other now, putting your life into a stranger's hand is a hard thing to do but you have to do it. Now that the world had ended

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just did my final exam today so hopefully I'll be writing more. Thanks for reading anyway.  
> Not related to anything but I'm pretty sure I failed half of the tests. But hey, I'm an optimist, I can proudly say I've passed half :)) *sobs in a corner*


	7. Chapter 7

The crackling sound of the fire pit was filling the air. It was dead silence and the only noise that was heard was those tiny popping sounds of the flame keeping them warm. They were in the woods, somewhere near Michigan Lake but far enough to escape civilization, or the downfall of it, to be more specific. It was fairly cold since it was already late September and they were all exhausted, hungry and unequiped for a camping trip. They managed to keep themselves alive and warm for the moment with sticks and small logs, but it would soon burn out, they know it would.

Mandy never cuddled, ever, but right now she needed to be as close to her brother as possible for his heat and also his comfort. The rest of the group was also huddled up either together or on their own. Like the teenage girl, she was still holding the Walther in her hand as she rested one arm on her propped up leg. She seemed concentrated into the flame but also out of it at the same time. The two women was leaning onto each other for warmth as one looked like she was two seconds away from passing out. The middle aged guy took his place on a log with the baseball bat in his lap, the soldier guy and the men were also seated either on the ground or on some logs. And there was the redhead with his siblings. The toddler was already asleep in his lap while the boy was leaning onto him. They all sat in silence for none knew what to say. They were tired, they were scared, they didn't really trust each other but right now, splitting up and going on your own wasn't the best idea. 

"What a day, huh?" - The middle aged man mumbled with his raspy voice as he smiled sarcastically

"Yesterday I was shooting down drinks with the pals and now I'm shooting _them_  down" - He said with humorless chuckle while staring into the flame. It held some sort of comfort for them all at that moment.

"I had to put down my girlfriend" - One of the young guys confessed. He sure as hell didn't know why he did it but it felt rather good to tell it to someone, someone who was going through the same issue. And that was when it hit them: they were in this together, and the fact that they were all equally fucked by the fucked up circumstances had brought them together. They were on the same page of the fucked-up-ness book and they needed each other. Mandy looked at Mickey expectantly as he nodded back at her and acknowledged their understanding of the situation.

They then started introducing themselves. If they were gonna be stuck with each other, might as well get friendly to clear the suffocating air. Mickey then found out that the two women were sisters, Hannah and Georgia. The soldier was Mike, the other 3 guys were Brandon, James and Tom. The middle aged man was Andrew.  Ian, he already known him, and his brothers Liam and Carl. They practically had to pry the emo girl's mouth out for her to spill the name Max. Mandy didn't blame her, cause she could see a little girl that was forced to grow up too quickly to adapt with the cruel world, for she was that girl once. Still

Name learning, check. Back story, check. They were all from southside, obviously, since the hospital shelter was located in their neighborhood. They didn't say anything further than how they'd gotten there, the ones they had to put down. But they mostly just said their neighbors and accquaintes but they all knew there was way much more blood on their hands, close family and friends' blood. They kept that part to themselves. Much like Mickey when he didn't remotely mention his father's name or existence, for he didn't want to share it to the fucking support group and also he wanted to forget it all, if possible. 

"My family is still out there" - Ian said lowly under his breath after a few minutes of silence they fell into

"You sure they're not dead, kid? I lost track of my cunt of a wife for two secs and she was Fuckers' meat" - Andrew said bluntly earning a heated glare from the redhead

"I'm fucking sure" - He said, or maybe lied, a bit louder as his fists clenched into his jeans. Mickey could sense the anger radiating from the kid, maybe it was not at bluntness of the man but at the chances that his words maybe true.

"We need to survive first before going on a search mission for your no where to be seen family, kiddo" - Mike said as he focused into the flame while his brain was calculating, coming up with a survival plan for them all.

"We can scavage. Hunt. I mean, there must some animals in these woods?" - Tom suggested hesistantly for he knew it wasn't the best plan but they needed as many ideas they could get. 

"I guess that could work. But do anyone of you know how to track down a bunny, let alone a deer?" - Brandon retorted as they all fell into defeated silence. Tom nodded as it was confirmed, his plan was shit.

"I can reel in some fish if someone would craft me a fishing line. But yeah, I can get us some food from the lake" - Andrew said. 

"That could work but we need a lot more than some basses to stay alive" - Hannah chimed in and soon they were lively discussing on the plan, coming up with ideas on how to find food, equipments, ammos, tools, first aids kits,... But all ideas were either stupid or a suicide mission

"We can go back to the city" - The girl, Max spoke up for the first time since the conversation started causing everyone to snap their heads towards her

"We've already cancelled this plan out. Those Things are still there and--" - Mike denied but got interupted

"Yes. South side is overflowed but the north side isn't" - She retorted. They really didn't think about the northern side of the city since it wasn't their territory

"You know the way to it, kid? Cause I don't, except for the corners where I sold some dopes for the rich fucks" - James said with a grimace. The girl nodded

"Have been scamming people there my whole life" - She confessed. Criminal life wasn't alien to them so they just nodded.

"But how do you sure the place is not overrun with those Things?" - Mandy concerned

"Watched with my own eyes those rich fuckers running out of there in their Bugatties and Benzes. It's positively vacant from human and infected ones are few, enough for us to sneak by" - She explained

" Alright then. Tomorrow we'll go. You can guide us through the city. Gather food, medical supplies, guns and ammos, etcetera and get the hell out" - Mike said. Everyone nodded as a plan was formed. By then it was already over 2AM with the moon shone bright yet seemed so grim.

"I'll take first shift. You guys rest" - Mike said with a yawn. Poor fucker, death was hovering over them and he still obligated to served being a soildier he was. Or maybe that was just his personal traits, Mickey shrugged to himself as he was simply glad there was someone looking out for them, not that they needed to be looked out for. 

They settled into their own spaces on the dirty ground to sleep, keeping distance to each other but close enough to the fire. Mandy instinctively curled up by Mickey as she laid her head on his legs. He smirked down at her and leaned himself to a tree, hand threafing through her hair. She sighed lowly and soon she was sounded asleep from the exhaustion. Slumber caught onto Mickey as well as his eyelids felt heavy. But before it drifted shut, his blues eyes locked with a pair of green ones as they shared some type of connection. A connection between two very fucked up people in a very fucked up situation. And it was the best thing they could get in that moment

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's shit, I know but... eh


End file.
